risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Son of Steelbeard
The Son of Steelbeard is the hero of Risen 3: Titan Lords. Like the hero of the previous games, his name is never revealed. He is, obviously, a child of the late Captain Gregorius Emanuel Steelbeard and younger half-brother to Patty. Background Captain Steelbeard was frequently drunk and absent, forcing Patty and the Son of Steelbeard to "muddle through all alone because he was never there."Risen 3, during a conversation with Patty. Risen 3 Some time after the events of Risen 2, Patty and the Nameless Hero part ways. She begins sailing with her half-brother, who has taken command of a ship. The Son of Steelbeard has been plagued by dreams of a ghost captain, hand-to-hand combat as his ship is boarded by Shadows, and a sea monster preparing to attack the ship itself. After having the latest of his nightmares, Steelbeard's Son goes ashore at the Crab Coast, where he and his sister begin hunting for "the greatest treasure of the Southern Seas", with Patty acting as navigator. Upon reaching the temple ruin and crossing a bridge behind it, they are beset upon by hellhounds, and thereafter encounter a Shadow Lord, which steals his soul. With nothing left but an empty body, Patty assumes he is dead and buries him on the seashore. Some time afterward, Bones locates the grave of the Son of Steelbeard. Using some voodoo ritual, he restores the body to life temporarily. In this condition, Bones explains, the hero can exercise his own will and use his body as if he were a whole being. He also says that the spirit must be found and reunited soon, or else Steelbeard's Son will slip into darkness completely, becoming a mindless Shadow. The search for a way to reunite the soul and body then begins. Bones explains that the manner in which the separation took place was different from what had happened with his own soul previously. This separation would require the power of a great sorcerer to reverse. He suggests either Chani the voodoo witch on the island of Kila, Zacharias the archmage on the isle of Taranis, or Eldric the druid who leads the demon hunters on Calador. During his travels, it becomes clear that his experience was not a single event. Crystal portals have appeared all across the Southern Seas, from which countless Shadows have emerged: hellhounds, minions, soul eaters, other Shadow Lords, common and black ghouls, skeletons, etc. He learns that a Titan Lord of death named Nekroloth is responsible for it all: the portals, the Shadows, and his own soul's separation. In addition, the nightmares the Son of Steelbeard kept having were of the spirit of Captain Crow, who was released from the Underworld by Nekroloth to sail the Southern Seas again. Although the captain by the beginning of the game, it's clear he relies heavily on Patty, both for counsel and battle support. She points out to him when his crew is beginning to fall into disarray, asks him about his health when he's been separated from his spirit for a long time, and assists him in "acquiring" funds to support the coming sea- and other battles. Category:Characters Category:Risen 3 Characters